The Fleet
"The centre of HeadHunters power lays with their fleet of destroyers, jammers, and other nasties, traditional group kicking won't occur on your doorstep, it's in your face, out of nowhere, and there's nothing you can do when it starts".- A Palringo Agent "The Fleet" is the array of HeadHunters secondary accounts used to kick and aid in kicking groups. Clan members of both, the GKTF and HH, have regarded them a lot like vessels given their roles and impact. As of September 2013 the clan has had 18 accounts serve, constantly changing and upgrading them to match Palringo counter-kicking tactics such as the Guardian Bot and IP-banning. History At its formation in 2012. 'The Fleet '''consisted of six rag-tag, expendably used Destroyers that would be used to perform hit-and-run-like attacks on groups in mass. The idea of the Destroyer was actually more suited to that of a Corvette, which is what the clan proposed they rename the accounts to, which would mean changing the D-001 identification code to J-001, the real life hull classification for Corvettes. The change was denied. It would be eight months before the splinter Jammer project would come into effect boosting the fleet with never-before-seen java skills. Two J1-Jammers from Ethan Graham, a tech wizz in England, would now provide the baseline of all attacks crashing groups and connections buying time for the Destroyers and kickers alike to do their work without the risk of being caught post-raid. The Jammers would boost group kickings efficiency at an alarming rate allowing the clan to average hundreds of victims a month. Early 2013 came around and most of the obvious target groups had fallen to the Head Hunters but many remained standing, most of which accompanied by Guardian Bots. Ethan Graham had already put down the prototype ''Ultimate Doom ''(UD-009) and was working on upgrading the Destroyers and Jammers already present. After a lapse in concentration, an accident occured where a Jammer operator forgot to avoid Hunter Accounts on its target list crippling both ''Dragons Claw (D-001) and Blood Thirsty (D-006), the operators of which had to abandon the accounts and perform emergency router-resets to prevent a subsequent IP-ban. It would be the only mistake made in the fleet that was brought back down to 7 in strength. The Destroyers would be retired and replaced soon enough though, with AD-1 Auto Destroyers, these accounts were much like kicking bots but functioned better than the scrap made amateur ones found on the internet. Four AD-1s and two HAD-1L's were made to replace the fleet of rag tag Destroyers after over a year of service putting them into reserve. In August the first SJ2 Super Jammer would make it into the clan and be tested and qualified for group kicking. It would be followed by two more in October and replace the two aging J1 Jammers bringing the fleet to 10 advanced and modern accounts. The Fleet, past and present *''Ultimate Doom (JD-009)'' *''Invasion Stripes (AD-010)'' *''Death Penalty (AD-011)'' *''Anarchist (AD-012)'' *''Sadist (AD-013)'' *''Ring of Fire (AD-014)'' *''Ressurection of Evil (AD-015)'' *''Killionaire (SJ-016)'' *''Blackout (SJ-017) *''Nerve Racker ''(SJ-018) Former *''Dragons Claw (D-001) ''(Barred) *''Fist of Death (D-002) ''(Reserve) *''Revenge (D-003) ''(Reserve) *''Deadly (D-004) ''(Reserve) *''War Hawk (D-005) ''(Reserve) *''Blood Thirsty D-006) ''(Barred) *''Unrivalled (J-007) *''Show Stopper (J-008)''